


In Which Tony Takes Steve Out on a Date to Watch a Movie About Themselves

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Steve in a bow tie, did I mention Steve wears a bow tie?, movie date, some moments of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve threw one more punch at the bag before turning to Tony. “You want to do... what with me?”</p><p>“A date. You know, a social interaction between two specimens that normally includes flirtatious dialogue, hand holding, a few sneaky kisses, and oh yes sex. Though the last part is sometimes optional.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Tony Takes Steve Out on a Date to Watch a Movie About Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Second Stony fanfic what what~ I swear I'm normally not this well, normal but it's early and I'm tired. Anyways this may turn into a two-shot. Most likely will turn into a two-shot. Yup yup definitely a two-shot.

Steve threw one more punch at the bag before turning to Tony. “You want to do... what with me?”

“A date. You know, a social interaction between two specimens that normally includes flirtatious dialogue, hand holding, a few sneaky kisses, and oh yes sex. Though the last part is sometimes optional.”

The blond rolled his eyes, taking his stance to continue his workout. Tony maybe bored and looking for entertainment but that would not come from Steve. Nope. Not tonight. “I know what a date is, Tony. I don't know why _you're_ asking _me_ to go.” 

“Shouldn't that be obvious?” Tony loved wearing sunglasses—even though he was inside his own damn house but that's simply semantics. He could get away with checking people out and never get caught. And right now he was checking out a fine piece of super soldier ass. 

“Enlighten me.” 

“I enjoy your company. That, and, I think we should hang out more. Because I'm awesome and you're sexy.”

“Oh really?” This should be where Steve tells Tony off. Says something along the lines of “Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather not be added to the list of your many conquests”. It didn't help one bit that he couldn't read Tony's eyes. He hated those sunglasses. They were a physical wall between him and Tony whenever Steve wanted, well, _truth_. 

“Really,” Tony nodded, coming close to take a hold of the punching bag. He slipped of his shades and flashed a million watt smile. “C'mon. One night, that's all I'm asking. That and I would look so lame going to the movies by myself.”

“Why not ask Bruce? Or Clint? Or even Natasha?”

“You're lucky your hotness makes up for your denseness, Stevie.” Steve scowled. He really wasn't fond of that nickname at all. Though telling Tony wouldn't stop the man from using it. 

“If you're going to insult me I don't think I'll go—” More or less fed up, Steve started to go for his duffel bag when he was once again stopped by a persistent Tony. 

“Don't! I mean, okay. So maybe my word choice isn't the best—for once in my life—but I'm being 100% truthful when I say I want you to go with me tonight. Please? Oh God I just said the forbidden word and now I'll have to burn my tongue off and sacrifice my soul but anyways; like I said. I have two tickets and the only reason why I didn't ask any of the other guys to come with me is because I want you to go with me. Is that a good enough answer?” 

A stare down commenced after that and Tony instantly felt the urge to slip on his sunglasses again but he wouldn't. Putting them on would be game over and Tony was a sore loser. The sorest of sore losers. Steve literally bore holes into Tony, but the brunet stayed strong. He had waited three freaking months to gather up the courage to ask Steve out. Three. Months. He was not waiting another damn second to go on a date with the Spangled Banner. 

Finally, after what seemed like decades, Steve finally sighed and gave in. Aha, victory for Tony Stark! “Fine. Okay. I'll go to the movies with you if that will make you happy.”

“Positively ecstatic,” Tony beamed. 

“Do I need to... you know... dress fancy or anything?”

“Oh no, this is casual. Purely casual. Come naked if you want to—I mean, a nice shirt and jeans would be fine.” Tony quickly readjusted his sentence with the glare Steve was giving him. Though would it be sad to point out that heated glare did a _lot_ for Tony's libido? Because it did. 

“Good. I guess I'll go take a shower then and before you even ask _no_ you cannot join me.”

Tony pouted. “Darn, am I that easy to read?”

Steve smirked as he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. “Extremely,” he turned on his heel to walk out and Tony would have been lying if he denied the fact that he watched that perfect posterior all the way to the door. 

“Good thing I have hidden cameras,” Tony muttered, a devious smirk on his face.

“Heard that!” 

“Dammit!”

+Date Night+

Steve was _not_ nervous. Nope. Those flip flops and butterflies rampaging in his stomach were not from frying nerves but a terrible case of indigestion. The fact that Steve was currently adjusting and readjusting his bow tie? Again, just the perfectionist in him coming out on the prowl. Oh, and if you even _dare_ to think that fussing over his hair for the past ten minutes was out of his crackling nerves then you are dead wrong and Steve would deny it 27 times over.

“Oh who am I kidding. I'm completely losing my mind.” Steve rested his head against the mirror and sighed. Why was he making this a bigger deal than what it actually was? Tony was being Tony. This, date, or whatever didn't mean anything. They were simply two friends heading out on a Friday night to watch a movie and have a good time, no more no less. At least that's what Steve tried to convince himself over and over.

Failing every single time. 

“Sir, Master Stark would like me to inform you that he is awaiting for your arrival in the garage.” Jarvis crackled to life over the intercom and Steve jumped. He's been living in this tower for four months now and he still couldn't get used to the AI coming out of nowhere. 

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Steve gave himself a couple of seconds for his heart rate to climb down. “Uh, by the way do I—”

“You look rather dapper, Sir.” 

Dapper, huh? He liked that. With a pleased smile on his face, Steve went down to the garage. As expected, Tony was already there wearing a long sleeved shirt under a blazer with jeans. Steve suddenly felt like an idiot for wearing a bow tie. 

“You look nice,” Tony piped up, walking over to fix puff out Steve's bow tie. “The bow tie was a nice touch. Ready to go?”

'Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't you dare blush—' Too late. Steve was already blushing by how close Tony was standing. His eyes—against his will—dropped to Tony's lips and his blushing intensified. Tony cocked an eyebrow before a knowing smirk crossed his face. 

“Steve, my eyes are up here. Don't look at my lips if you're not going to kiss me senseless.

“I'm not—I wasn't thinking—Tony!” So much for not blushing.

Tony threw his head back and laughed, patting Steve on the cheek. “No need to spazz. I was joking. Kissing doesn't happen until the second date. Now come on. We need to get to the theater at least thirty minutes early so I can buy out all the candy before anyone else can even blink.”

“You are such a child, Tony.”

“Why thank you, Spangles. My inner child is positively radiant tonight.” With that, Tony turned on his heel and headed for his car. Steve followed suit, feeling that 

No matter how much Steve tried to fight the currents, somehow someway he ended up getting taken along with Tony's flow. The man could talk for hours about everything and nothing, instantly capturing your attention. Steve gave a good attempt at playing aloof, not wanting to get so comfortable with the billionaire during the car ride but halfway through he found himself laughing along with Tony, humming along to the ear popping music Tony blared out of the fact that he could play it loudly. 

Tony was a hurricane of rapid excitement and energy and Steve was the tree branch that got swept up in the wind. 

“So you never told me what movie we're watching.” Steve spared a side glance at Tony, curiosity glistening in his eyes. 

“Oh that's because it's a surprise. Very hush-hush. On a need to know basis.”

“Tony—”

“I'm serious, Cap. I'm not going to say a word about the movie until we get there. You'll love it, trust me.”

Trust Tony? Trust Tony Stark? Sure, on the battle field Steve could always rely on Tony to have his back but that trust was completely different. That was trust between teammates. This, what they were doing right now, was trust between two individuals who may or may not want something more. Trust like that was terrifying—even if it was over something minuscule. Steve swallowed, nodded, and turned his gaze to the window. 

“Maybe I should have brought my shield along after all.”

+Date Night+

True to his word, Tony bought out every brand of candy known to man and even got the workers at the theater to put them all in a little cart.

“Thank you! I truly appreciate you all putting up with my excessive tendencies. I'll buy you all a private island or something as repayment.” 

“Don't say things you're not willing to commit to, Tony.”

“Not willing to commit? Steve, please. I'm a philanthropist! Do you know how many people dream of having their own little island? I'm doing these kids a favor.”

“I'm pretty sure that's the last thing these kids want.”

“That's because you're stuck inside the box while I—the wonderful Tony Stark—am currently skipping and twirling and running around outside the box.”

Steve snorted. Sometimes he wondered about Tony—really and truly wondered about all the stuff that came pouring out of his mouth without a filter. Did he not listen to the words that spewed forward or did he simply not care? Steve decided it was a combination of both. Unlike Tony, the blond actually went simple and bought himself a small popcorn with a drink. He hadn't stepped foot into a real theater in well, years. 

On the way to the movies he had probed Tony about the differences theaters of the 21st century held. Thus causing Tony to go on a fifteen minute rave about how theaters no longer played news reels but actually movies. How there were different variations like 3D and 4D that gave you a whole new viewing experience. Steve was, for lack of better words, amazed at how much movies had progressed over the years. He was still fascinated by the fact that you could now put movies on a circular disc and insert them into a device that allows you to control the film at will. 

“The movie we're seeing is in... IMAX, right?” Tony had tried to explain the finer details of the IMAX experience but the only thing Steve got out of it was 'big screen' and 'effects that will make you shit your pants'. Yeah, Steve was not looking forward to the latter part. 

“Yup. We're in theater number six. We have to sit right in the middle; not to far down so my face is literally consumed by the screen but not too far up that I can see every little thing people do from the annoying to the incredibly inappropriate.” 

Incredibly inappropriate? What in the world could people get up to in a—Oh. Ohhhh. Steve's ears turned pink, his mind connecting the puzzle pieces rather perfectly. He ducked his head and followed behind Tony with quick steps. While Tony, the asshole that he is, had his head thrown back in laughter. 

The movie theater was moderately full and it wasn't that hard to find seats in the middle. Wheeling Tony's cart of random and unneeded confectioneries? That was difficult. Tony almost got kicked out of the theater by one of the attendants.

“The day Tony Stark can't enjoy a cart full of diabetes waiting to happen while watching a movie is the day the world ends!” 

Needless to say Tony had his cart confiscated and was reduced to two packets of Skittles and some gummy worms.

“Fucking communists inhibiting on my American rights. Steve! You're Captain America! Go bring me some justice!”

“Sorry I'm off duty.”

“Dammit, Steve! A superhero is never off duty! I know for a fact you have your suit underneath your civilian clothing don't you dare even lie.”

“I'm not even going to encourage your behavior right now. Drink?” Steve held out his coke.

Tony frowned. “I will not accept your lousy attempt of a peace offering. I want justice!”

“Well right now all I have is Coca Cola.”

“That's not the same!”

Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a certain fondness there that made Tony relax, a little smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Sure, Steve may have felt like he had the upper hand now, but when the movie started Tony was certain things would turn out in his favor. The previews started to roll in, and more than once Steve gave his two cents about the upcoming movies. 

“That one looks cute,” Steve was halfway done with his popcorn already and the movie hadn't even started yet.

The billionaire was somewhat confused how a movie about racing snails could be cute but he didn't go against it. “We'll go see it the day it comes out, then.”

“Oh no,” Steve waved his hands in the air, shaking his head. “You don't have to do that for me, Tony.”

“You're right. I don't have to. I want to, though. So suck it up and let me spoil you, alright?”

A tiny blush scarred Steve's cheeks and he felt his heart do something funny. An odd twinge he believed would have died off in the ice. Never to return. Stuck in the past, so to speak. But it was there, slowly thriving with every minute he spent by Tony's side, and the thought that perhaps a feeling Steve had reserved as 'impossible' was surfacing up again became somewhat... terrifying. 

The movie started soon after, the theater lights dimming. Tony dumped a handful of Skittles into the palm of his head before tilting his head back and downing the bunch. Steve was transfixed by the opening scene, a laboratory underground a secret base. A man that oddly looked like Fury entered the scene, sporting a face that screamed “I am one unhappy bitch”. 

“Tony... why does that guy look like Fury?”

“Coincidence.” Tony replied flippantly. 

More and more the scene unfolded, and Steve started to pick out weird similarities. How one guy looked like Clint and one person oddly resembled Agent Hill. It was only until a guy who looked exactly like Loki appeared on the screen that Steve shot up and started to lose it. 

“Tony what the hell did you bring me to?! That's Loki! L-O-K-I! Our arch nemesis!” 

“Steve calm down you're causing a racket.” Tony waved his hand, urging Steve to take a seat. “I was hoping we'd get to the scene when the actor who plays you came in but I guess Lady Luck's not on my side.”

“I swear Tony if you don't start making sense right now—”

“—It's our movie. Well, not really we don't _own_ the movie but it's about us. Called _Avengers_ and it's based off our first mission where we kicked Loki's ass to kingdom come.”

Steve blinked. This was a movie... about them? When did this happen? How in the world was he not notified about this? Sure, back in the day he had TV shows about him and comic books came out and he even had a movie in the works but even then he was never comfortable with that sort of... attention. The writers normally threw in ridiculous things that was supposed to add some sense of “cinematic genius” to distract from the original story. Something that really made the movie “pop”. By the look on Tony's face, it seemed that the billionaire knew about this for a while and decided to keep Steve in the dark until now. 

“Only you would take me to see a movie about... us.”

Tony smirked. “I know. Aren't I a charmer? Now sit down my favorite part is coming up.”

Steve had half a mind to walk out of the theater. He never felt comfortable watching someone act like him on screen. But the look in Tony's eyes, they almost begged him to sit down and stay for the duration of the movie. Steve sighed, slowly sinking back down into his seat. Damn Tony and his guilty looks. Damn them to Hell. 

“Thanks,” he heard Tony mutter, so low Steve thought it was his imagination. 

Apparently Tony's favorite scene was—wait for it—Steve delivering blow after blow to a punching bag until the poor equipment burst at the seams. The Steve on screen panted, his chest rising and falling erratically, as he went to replace the bags. The real Steve could easily connect to how actor Steve was feeling. A few weeks out of the ice and SHIELD had tried their best to assimilate him. By, assimilate however, that meant they gave him a gym and room filled with stuff from his old time period. As if being assaulted by the world he used to know and love but could never have again would actually make adjusting to the 21st century any easier. Then Fury stepped in, threw a file at Steve, and told him point blank that the world would need him again. 

He remembered that moment—and wondered how in the hell the writers even knew about this scene—and how angry and confused and plain fed up he was with everything this world had to offer. He knew he could no longer simply be “Steve Rogers”. No, he was “Steve Rogers—Captain America” and even if the title had come with a searing pain and crushing despair that hangs onto his shoulders even until today, he still took Fury's offer without a minute's hesitation. For duty's sake. 

“I still don't see how this is your favorite part...” Steve muttered, fishing into his half empty bowl of popcorn. 

Tony leaned forward, whispering into Steve's ear. “Wait for it.” the Steve on screen bent down to pick up his bag and boom, the entire audience was assaulted with the glorious view of Steve's posterior. “God bless America,” Tony whistled.

Steve flushed twenty different shades of red, shooting Tony a glare. “Tony!”

“Sorry. Sorry. Force of habit.” 

“You're not even sorry!”

“It's terrifying how well you know me, Steve.”

“I don't even know why that would be your favorite scene! I mean, it's not like you don't have the real thing here right beside you—” Steve clamped his mouth shut the minute the words flew out of his mouth. Oh crap. Did he just? The look on Tony's face was rather evident that, yes, Steve had made an offer of Soldier booty that he could never, ever, take back. 

Surprised and all the more amused by how things were developing, Tony rested his chin in his hands and batted his eyelashes. “Oh, Cap. Are you giving me an offer I would never dream to refuse?”

“No.”

“I think you are,” Tony sang.

“I think I'm done with this conversation.”

“That's alright,” Tony leaned back in his seat, his lips quirked in a smirk with amusement sparkling in his eyes. “There's about thirty other scenes of Captain America fan service—courtesy of me asking for a few favors from the director.”

Sometimes Tony Stark was a battle that you were better off letting go.

+Date Night+

Although Steve was highly skeptical at first, he had to admit that movie was pretty good. That, and IMAX was honestly the greatest movie watching experience he ever had—ever. He thought Tony's big screen TV with surround sound speakers was a thrill ride but nothing beat sitting in the movie theater, 3D glasses a little too big for his face, sitting on the edge of his seat with every eye popping moment.

And Tony, he was more watching Steve than the actual movie. The man's reactions were just too good to pass up. Adorable, even. Tony had a fond smile on his face the entire time watching Steve interact with the movie, Screaming out bluffs and giving his own two cents whenever he thought it was appropriate. 

“Oh come on! I'm not that sassy! Tony, tell the you on the screen that I'm not that sassy!”

Tony snorted. “I'm sorry to break it to you, Capsicle but you're one big mass of all American sass.”

“Not true,” Steve pouted, folding his arms across his chest. 

Oh it was so true. 

Somehow, someway, the secret touches between Tony and Steve started. Well, it wasn't so ambiguous. Tony went for it first. When Steve was going for some popcorn, Tony went for some popcorn too and their hands happened to touch 'accidentally'. Steve flinched, nervously darting his eyes to Tony for a reaction. The brunet simply smiled, tangling their fingers together and Steve accepted it, a nervous yet sweet smile coming to life on his face. 

They held hands for a good five minutes until a 3D Chitauri came flying across the screen and Steve threw his popcorn all over the place in fright. 

“Sorry about that...” Steve smiled sheepishly. The popcorn had literally gotten everywhere. On the floor, on the seats, in Tony's hair—

“No, no. It's fine. Your reaction was cute,” Tony chuckled. He reached over and plucked some popcorn out of Steve's hair, popping it into his mouth afterward. “I should really start eating things off your body more often. How do you feel about whip cream?”

Steve was so floored by the intimate gesture that he forgot to sputter over Tony's indecency that grew with every passing second. “Uh...”

“I'm so taking that as a yes.”

+Date Night+

An hour later, with the movie finished, and Steve was in tears.

“Uh... Steve? You okay there, buddy?”

“You almost died...” Steve felt utterly pathetic, getting so worked up over seeing the Tony on screen throw a missile into space, risking his life in the process. A wound Steve had thought was permanently closed ripped open a bit, puss filled with buried emotions of feeling useless, scared, worried, _deathly terrified_ over the fact that Tony could have died—the memories were too much. Steve had latched onto Tony's hand the minute the scene came on screen and hadn't let go since. 

“Oh... right.” Tony hummed. Yeah, seeing that part wasn't fun for him either. He was better with hiding his emotions, after all. Tony also had this thing about him where he tried to bury the past where the past belonged. Yes, he almost died. Death was a constant companion, silent but always following your every step when you're a superhero who goes out to risk their lives in order to save humanity. Tony had just filed the experience as “Shit Superheros Do”. He, however, didn't take into account that Steve would be so... moved. Emotionally. To the point of tears. It was oddly sweet and heart warming. 

“Sorry,” Steve sniffed. He used his free hand to pull out a handkerchief and blew his nose. “This is really embarrassing, losing my cool like that. Just... seeing how I couldn't do anything for you at the moment on the big screen right in my face... that split second when I thought you were dead before I even had the chance to apologize for how rude I was to you—” before he could establish whatever catastrophic feelings he held for Tony—“got to me, as all. Give me a few seconds to compose myself.”

“No. No you're fine. Great, actually. I'm going to do something that I hope you don't mind because then I'll be sourly disappointed.” Before Steve could ask what Tony had in mind a pair of lips were pressed to his own, soft and chaste and not at all rushing. Simple yet it took Steve's breath away. He sucked in deeply when Tony pulled back, eyes wide and face mildly flushed. 

“T-That...” Steve swallowed. “I thought you said kissing only happened on the second date.”

Tony beamed. “I lied,” he replied innocently. His facial features relaxed and his tone adopted a more serious note. “It was okay though, right? You didn't hate it and want to bash my face into the front seat?”

Steve mulled it over. Sure, it was surprising but he didn't despise it... If anything. He actually really really—“I liked it.” Steve finally answered. “A lot,” he finished with a warm smile and rosy cheeks. 

The smile that dominated Tony's face was absolutely radiant. “Great. That's... that's great! One more, okay?” Tony had already cupped Steve's face, leaning in for the kiss. Steve met him halfway and they sat there sharing kisses as the credits rolled by until an attendant came in and rudely kicked them out of the theater.

+Date Night+

“Ten bucks said Tony is giving Steve a hand job in that elevator right now.”

“Shame is a word removed from your vocabulary, isn't it, Clint?”

“Shame is irrelevant—like pants! Now who's willing to lose money against me? Takers?” Clint waggled his eyebrows at Natasha who rolled her eyes.

“Betting against me is your first mistake, Clint. Must I remind you of what happened when we were off in China last week?”

“Nope. Memory is currently faulty to everything and anything that has to do with China! Thor? You wanna go?”

“I apologize deeply my friend for I must sit this one out! Our last bet seriously depleted me of currency and Jane was most certainly displeased with my actions. I, however, would surely combat against your statement if only to make our battle more interesting!”

“Dammit! None of you are any fun!” Clint whined. Just then, the elevator doors slid open and out stepped Tony and Steve looking... honestly—pretty normal. Clint threw his hands in the air. “What the fuck is wrong with you two?”

“I'm sorry?” Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony snorted. 

“You two were supposed to be necking and groping and moaning all over the place so I could win ten bucks but no! Both of you look perfectly fine and not like you were trying to get into the others pants!”

“I'm actually somewhat offended that you'd think so low of me!” Tony's face crumpled in purely perfected agony and fake disappointment. “Tony Stark is the epitome of fine gentleman standards! No hand holding till the third date and surely no impure thoughts before marriage!” 

Everyone gave Tony a look that screamed: 'Yeah fucking right' to which Tony burst out into laughter. “Oh who the fuck am I even kidding? I tried to make a go at Steve's junk but he stopped me. Which is cool, you know. I promised we'd reach third base after our second date.”

“Is nothing sacred anymore!?” Steve shook his head and hurriedly made his way through the kitchen, a rather peppy Tony right on his heels. 

“Nothing, Steve! Not until I make you mine, of course. It's on my bucket list.”

“Why would you even put a list of something in a bucket?”

“Oh you're so cute when you play dumb. We're still on for a second date, right?” Tony hollered as the two rounded the corner, leaving the other Avengers behind. They all exchanged glances, and Clint threw his spoon down into his empty bowl of ice cream and stood up. 

“I don't even care anymore! Let those two go be stupid together; I'm done!” Clint stormed out in a comical rage that, honestly, wasn't even needed. When he was gone, Bruce turned to Natasha and grinned. 

“Ten bucks says Clint's going to do something stupid in regards to Tony and Steve's relationship.”

Natasha smirked and stuck out her hand, “You're on.”


End file.
